(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bamboo or wood storage devices and more particularly, to a reinforcing frame structure for a storage rack.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Many materials such as wood, bamboo, plastics, stainless steel, etc., are used for making storage boxes, racks, cabinets, drums, racks and etc. for keeping things. Wood or bamboo storage devices show an antique beauty. Small storage devices of wood or bamboo material are widely invited for storing jewelries and other small items.
A wood or bamboo storage rack generally comprises a multilateral top open frame, a multilateral bottom open frame, upright posts connected between the multilateral top open frame and the multilateral bottom open frame at each of the multiple corners, and wall panels fastened to each of the multiple sides. However, the dynamic analysis shows that the corner area of a wood or bamboo storage rack is the weakest point where a concentration of stress occurs. Because wood and bamboo are elastic when compared to metal, a wood or bamboo storage rack of the aforesaid design is less stable.